Piano
by wendy love 26
Summary: Len Kagamine 14 tahun seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak pandai dalam bidang musik Lalu,bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan teman oka-samanya akan mulai mengajarinya? Bad Summary


Hajimemashite,wendy desu ^^ Ini pertama kalinya author nulis di fandom vocaloid jadi tolong maklumi kalo ada yang gak nyambung Oh,iya author juga mau bilang kalo disini bakalan nggak ada tanda titiknya Karna kalo dikasih tanda titik entah kenapa tulisannya bakalan ada yang ilang Jadi,ayo kita mulai ceritnya!

Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp&Crypton Future Media

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibanting Seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 14 tahun berambut honey blonde di ikat pony tail kecil membanting pintu apartementnya dengan keras Pemuda itu meremas kertas yang sedari tadi sudah ia pegang sampai kertas itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi Pemuda dengan marga Kagamine ini memasuki kamarnya yang mungkin seluas halaman sekolah(?) Dengan segera,ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Ia membuang kertas yang ia pegang ke tempat sampah Tetapi,semenit kemudian ia mengambilnya lagi,lalu membuangnya lagi,mengambilnya lagi,membuangnya lagi dan begitulah seterus layaknya setrika yang terus mondar-mandir Sampai pada akhirnya ia mulai kelelahan dan menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidur,tangannya masih menggenggam kertas tadi

"Len Kagamine kelas 2-A memainkan alat music berupa piano NILAI AKHIR D!"Yap,pemuda yang akrab dipanggil len ini tengah kesal membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi Ia frustasi selalu mendapat nilai D di setiap ulangan musiknya Padahal orang tuanya adalah pemain music yang terkenal

"D lagi D lagi kenapa sih nggak dapet A+"len mulai mengoceh tak jelas

"Kalo ketauam sama otou-sama pasti bakalan kena marah tau!"len kembali mengoceh

"sebel,sebel,sebel!"kini len bukan hanya mengoceh lagi tetapi sambil lompat-lompat gaje di atas kasur

"KERTAS BAKA!PIANO BAKA!AKU BAKA!"teriaknya sambil loncat-loncat "eh,kok aku yang baka?"ia menghentikan aktivitas loncat-loncat gajenya sementara sambil terlihat berpikir

"terserahlah!pokoknya SEMUANYA BAKA!"teriaknya meneruskan lompat-lompat gajenya dan sesekali muter-muter dengan gajenya Saat len tengah menikmati aktivasnya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras

BRAK!

KROMPYANG(?)

Pintu dibuka paksa Wanita berumur sekita 30 tahunan masuk ke kamar itu Ia mendekati len yang kini mematung ditempatnya Wanita itu menatap lurus len yang masih mematung

"len kagamine,apa yang sedang kau lakukan hem?"Tanya wanita itu dengan lembut tetapi dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan

"ba bagaimana oka-sama bisa masuk?"Tanya len gugup kepada wanita yang di depannya,Lili Kagamine a.k.a oka-sama

"oh,kau lupa ya?oka-sama kan punya kunci cadangannya"jawab oka-sama sambil memperlihatkan kunci cadangannya dan mengeluarkan evil smirknya

"hahaha,benar"tawa len garing sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal Oka-sama terlihat mengambil nafasnya lalu

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!LONCAT-LONCAT TIDAK JELAS SAMBIL TERIAK-TERIAK GAJE!MENGGANGGU TETANGGA SAJA!ENAK KALO TERIAKAN SUARANYA BAGUS,INI TERIAKAN KAYAK KAMBING KELINDES!"teriak oka-sama sambil melipat tangannya Len yang mendengar teriakan dan SEDIKIT sindiran dari oka-samanyaa hanya bisa pundung Lily yang melihat anak semata wayangnya itu pundung jadi iba Ia mendekati len dan menepuk pelan kepala anaknya

"gomen gomen oka-sama gak bermaksud begitu kok"kata oka-sama masih menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala len "pasti karena nilai ulangan musik kan?"lanjut oka-sama sambil bertanya Len hanya mengangguk pasrah

"sudah,tenang saja oka-sama sudah menemukan solusinya!"seru oka-sama dengan semangat yan membara Len membalikkan badannya menghadap oka-sama

"memangnya ada?"Tanya len pasrah

"tentu saja!"jawab oka-sama masih dengan semangat membara

"jadi?"Tany a len ia mulai berharap sedit kepada oka-samanya

"KAU AKAN DI AJARI OLEH ANAK TEMANNYA OKA-SAMA YANG LOLINYA MINT AMPUN!DIA JUGA PINTAR MEMAINKAN SEMUA ALAT MUSIK!SUDAH BEGITU DIA CANTIK,PINTAR DAN OH KAU JUGA HARUS TAU KALAU DIA JUGA SATU SEKOLAH DENGANMU!OKA-SAMA SANGAT MENYUKAINYA YANG LOLI KYAA!KAU PASTI SUKA BERSAMANYA LEN!"oka-sama berbicara panjang lebar dengan semangat membaranya sambil menjebolkan caps lock author Sementara oka-sama masih mengoceh ria,len mematung ditempatnya Otaknya masih memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oka-samanya Sampai 10 menit kemudian

"APA?!"dan sekali lagi caps lock author kembali jebol

TBC

Akhirnya selesai!bagaimana cerita ini?jelekkah?gaje?OOC? Ah,itu sudah pasti Oke,author tidak ingin berlama-lama jadi

KRITIK,SARAN,DAN FLAME DITERIMA,SO REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
